


Pretending is all you can do

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [18]
Category: Linkeduniverse Au - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Violence, Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Noble holding a fight with Twilight? Holy shit?





	Pretending is all you can do

Noble smiled as he faced off against Twilight. Tapping his sword to the floor, following a beat, he wickedly grin as he ran forward.

 

He will prove himself. He won't take orders from Eternal. Not anymore. 

 

Countering Twilights swings, he gracelessly slashed at the mutt. Smile forever present, he mockly twirled his sword as he stared into Twilight's eyes.

 

Seeing the mutts ungrateful blue eyes, the way it shined underneath the moonlight, creating a glow effect. 

 

Even if dirt was on him, his mind couldn't stop with the beautiful images. 

 

Humming softly, he dodged and duck as Twilight tried to land a hit. Eyes immediately seeing places, he slashed repeatedly over Twilight's back, arms, chest, and legs.

  
  


He couldn't stop the already cheek breaking smile that graced his crooked face. Walking over with grace, his cape flew in the wind, casting shadow over the silent princess, which no longer glow. 

 

Its leaf covered in blood and rotten away.

 

Tipping his sword underneath Twilight's face, he forced the mutt to look at him. Teeth grinding grin, he mockly sang not so sweetly.

 

"Dear, I fear we're facing a problem. You love me no longer. I know and maybe there is nothing I can do to make you do."

 

His voice soft, almost deadly silent, how falsely sweet it sound as it echoed through the dense forest. The trees turning black and rotting away. The grass turning into muck, leaving nothing livable in its wake.

 

"Love me, love me," gripping Twilights face under his gloved hand, gripping tightly, breaking his jaw. Hearing the mutt hissed was an extra bonus. 

 

Pulling the sword away from his neck and hand, his back turned for a quick second before he swiftly striked, slicing not one but twice.

 

One over his eye and the other. Across his neck. Seeing the mutts reaction, immediately gripping his neck as he curled on the floor, bleeding. 

 

Noble's eyes were glazed and half lidded as he watching a pathetic excuse of a man, kneeling over his stupid peasantry blood. 

 

Feeling a snarling smile caked over his expression, eyes sharp, he decided to end this miserable, mistake of a light hero.

 

"Say you love me~" with the last notes, cursedly, mockingly happy, he drive the sword through Twilight's throat. 

 

Watching his body go rigid, but immediately settled down. He chuckled under his breath as he pulled off a certain artifact off if him. It was weirdly designed, but he knew it belonged into the dark realm.

 

Smirkly, he hide the small item away. Checking his mirror once more to see his face and clothes covered in blood, mud, and rain. Sighing harshly, placing his mirror away, he hummed as the moon facing behind him, turning red as he disappeared off into the shadow covered woods, leaving the once alive hero, currently now dead as food for the earth.

 

"Say you love me~"


End file.
